Best Left Unsaid
by Alba Aulbath
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd arrived at the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. base with the intention of one thing and out forms another reason the longer he spends time with them.


**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff to Know:**  
I don't own Teen Titans. Never will. Wish I did.

This is going to be a fic series where, gradually, a pair of characters will get together, there will be despair, flashbacks, pizza, and -- oh yes -- SLASH. So, if you have a problem with SLASH, flame me. It'll be hilarious. No, really. Do it. You'll waste at least two minutes and twenty seconds of your lifespan just to complain about the fact that I've slashed two fictional characters together. Hey, it's not like Teen Titans gets into the backgrounds of the villains. For all you know, they could be gay. Lighten up, chum! Gay is okay!

This chapter takes place immediately after "Mother Mae-Eye".

And no worries, my other readers; I have not abandoned my other H.I.V.E. fic. It's sadly going slower than I desire, though.

---

**Best Left Unsaid**

by Alba Aulbath

---

**Chapter One** - "Lost Intentions"

---

Things needed to be told.

Kyd Wykkyd knew that deeply; he had been ignoring problems fiercely, and soon... things would not be so simple. He needed to see them, see them immediately. There wasn't much time left.

That was why he had teleported in front of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. headquarters. Only, as Kyd Wykkyd stood there, staring at the door, he could have sworn that it was made of a cookie. As a matter of fact, the entire entrance to the underground base was built with cookies.

And there was sunshine. And rainbows. Kyd Wykkyd swore a rabbit hopped on by humming merrily.

Wykkyd glanced side to side before hesitantly knocking on the door.

It was about two minutes before someone answered; the cookie door slid open. In a flowery purple dress with her pink hair down was indeed Jinx, smiling cheerfully, her eyes aglow with purple. In a sing-song tone, she greeted him, "Helloooo!"

Kyd Wykkyd could only stare, more silent than usual.

"Jinxie-Winxie, who's at the door, sweetums?" a sickeningly sugary voice called from within the headquarters.

"It's a friend from school, Mother!" Jinx responded happily.

Kyd Wykkyd, in his silence, was sure he was tasting bile in his mouth.

Approaching from within the cookie-covered base was a stout woman in flowery red clothing, batting her eyelashes, smiling lovingly at Jinx, and held a spoon in her hand. "Well, don't you just stand there; come on in and make yourself at home!" the woman invited.

"Come in and meet Mother, Kyd Wykkyd!" Jinx told him before retreating back inside, giggling.

"'Kyd Wykkyd'? Oh, what a terrible name for you, darling!" Tugged inside by the stout woman, she continued to smile at him. It made his stomach twist, and he wasn't sure why, other than Jinx was acting oddly and the base was made of cookies. "Why don't I call you 'Kyddie-cat', snookums?"

The pale boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly before shrugging.

"How wonderful!" she laughed. "Children! Your friend from school came to see yoooou!"

He wasn't sure if he ought to correct the women about the school part, considering H.I.V.E. Academy blew up awhile ago, no thanks to Cyborg. But, he kept his mute state, looking blankly at her, afraid to look up at the next horror before him.

Jinx had returned, only she was eating pie eagerly. Having come up to greet him were See-More, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Private H.I.V.E., all in ridiculous states. Mammoth's hair had been pulled back into a braid with a pink bow at the end, and he was wearing a woolly sweater with a giant 'M' in the middle as well as a pair of mittens and a scarf. Private H.I.V.E. had neither his helmet nor his shield in sight, but was wearing a biker's helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads. Gizmo was likely the most ridiculous looking of them all, wearing a set of overalls, a bib, and considering the padding Kyd Wykkyd guessed he was also wearing a diaper. See-More, lastly, was wearing a very plaid shirt, a pocket protector to go with it, and a thick pair of glasses made especially for his single eye.

Kyd Wykkyd was pretty sure that was bile in his mouth again.

"Kyddie-cat, would you like to try some of Mother's pie?" the woman offered sweetly.

He frowned, then shook his head.

She seemingly glowered at him for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Very well! Mother will return soon! If you want some pie, you let Mother know, okay sweeties?"

"Okay, Mother Mae-Eye!" the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. responded all in unison.

"Mother loves you!" As the stout woman giggled, turned and left, Kyd Wykkyd frowned and looked after her, especially more carefully.

It was no woman, but a small green monster.

"Isn't Mother wonderful?" Jinx sighed happily.

"She's the best!" Gizmo agreed, finding a pan of pie for himself.

"I want more pie!" Mammoth said far more delightfully than he should have been allowed to; a pan of pie appeared in his lap and he immediately began eating.

"Sir, yes sir! She's the very best, SIR! I love Mother dearly, SIR!" Private H.I.V.E. echoed.

"What would we do without Mother?" See-More laughed.

Kyd Wykkyd frowned. This was not at all right. How did this even happen to them? Quickly, he grabbed See-More by the wrist, pulling him aside. See-More was the one he had come for in the first place, and it would be See-More he'd speak with.

Certain that the others were far too distracted by pie, Kyd Wykkyd hissed softly to See-More, "What is going on here?"

"The usual. Mother cares for us, and we never have to go outside." See-More smiled brilliantly.

That was it. It was worse than when Brother Blood had brainwashed all of them. Kyd Wykkyd frowned, looking at See-More firmly. "That is not your mother."

See-More stared at Kyd Wykkyd, as if the pale boy had suddenly sprout three more heads.

"Your mother died a long time ago, See-More," Wykkyd told him firmly.

There was silence between them as See-More seemed to struggle with himself, then he looked terribly upset. "Mother's right here. Why did you say that?"

"Listen to me. You told me, a little after you helped me with that Pandemonium Final, about your parents. Your mother died in a fire when you were very small."

There was another pause, then See-More shoved him away. "Mother loves us and takes care of us -- why are you saying those things!"

"Seeky-poo, is everything all right?" Mother Mae-Eye called out, starting to hurry back out from another room that somehow smelled more of baked goods than the room Kyd Wykkyd was already standing in. Noticing that See-More was upset, she waved her spoon, pink dust poofing into the air at her command and a pie dropping into See-More's hands. "There there, my poor widdle baby. You eat your pie and Mother will have a talk with Kyddie-cat."

"I love you, Mother!" See-More chirped, skipping off with his pie.

Kyd Wykkyd turned sharply, glaring at Mother Mae-Eye. He said nothing to her, his expression enough; what had she done to them.

"Kyddie-cat, come into Mother's kitchen!" she took Wykkyd's hand, yanking him along focefully behind her.

Inside the kitchen, there was an old wood stove and the entire place was filled with pie and cookies and cakes and it was starting to drive Kyd Wykkyd up the wall. Which was unfortunate, due to the fact that it was also made of cookies.

"Kyddie-cat, Mother does not approve of you upsetting my darling pumpkins!" Mother Mae-Eye shook her spoon in his direction. "Seeky-poo, Jinxie-Winxie, Momo, Mammybear, and Private Sweetpea all love Mother very much. They've all been without a mother's love for so long -- now do you want to take that away from them? You're their friend! Don't you want them to love Mother?"

There was a problem with that idea. It was brainwashing -- and all of them had had enough of that in their time.

Kyd Wykkyd lifted a hand to strike her, but it was smacked with the witch's spoon.

"Bad Kyddie-cat, BAD! Mother will have to PUNISH!" Mother Mae-Eye shrieked, prepared to wave her spoon.

Not letting her have the chance, completely enraged, Kyd Wykkyd slammed his shoulder into her, causing her to roll backwards into the wall. He glanced around the completely changed kitchen for a moment, then spotted the stove.

Witch. Stove.

She deserved it, he decided.

While Mother Mae-Eye scrambled for her spoon, Kyd Wykkyd opened the stove wide open. The witch shrilled at him, waving her spoon and having animated gingerbread cookies latch onto his legs. Doing his best to ignore this... very unusual attack, the pale boy growled at Mother Mae-Eye, swatting her with a strong arm before shoving her into the stove.

"NOOOO! LOVE ME!" she screamed at him before he shut the door.

Letting out a sigh, Kyd Wykkyd leaned against the counter, holding his face. This was a mess.

In nearly an instant, much to his surprise, a vortex appeared at the stove where he had shoved the witch; the cookies, pies, cakes, and everything that had changed about the base were all sucked away into the vortex until it was all gone.

Curiously no longer seeing the portal or hearing the woman scream, Wykkyd hesitantly opened the oven -- back to a normal gas stove -- and peered inside.

A pie.

He wasn't entirely shocked.

"WHAT AM I WEARING!" he heard Jinx shriek in the other room.

Daring to peek out, Kyd Wykkyd watched as the group fussed with their appearances; Jinx used a hex to cause the dress she was wearing to unravel, Mammoth tore out of the sweater, and so on.

Normal. Perfectly normal.

Save for the fact that it looked like Private H.I.V.E. was panicking on the side.

In the midst of the F.I.V.E. complaining about their appearances, Kyd Wykkyd heard Private H.I.V.E. mumble,

"Mommy?"

Everything stopped.

---

"Some scuzz-sniffer left us a pie, so I brought it inside," Gizmo explained, shrugging.

"We ate it," Mammoth said simply.

"Then Mother Mae-Eye appeared and that's when things got screwy." Jinx's eyes flared pink, not happy with what had happened.

The last, most unhappy part, See-More mumbled, "Guess it affected Private H.I.V.E. pretty badly."

The remaining F.I.V.E. plus Wykkyd were seated on the couch. Private H.I.V.E. was no longer with them, and they listened to the sounds of a van driving away from the outside and taking the Private away.

"I never, EVER want to see pie again," Jinx seethed, glaring at the magical pie on the table before them.

"Didn't those crud-munching Teen Titans have Mother Mae-Eye followin' around them, too?" Gizmo paused, then fumed as he figured it out. "Those snotbrained LOSERS! They gave th' pie to US!"

"Great, and it sent Private H.I.V.E. to the nuthouse," Mammoth growled.

"At least Wykkyd showed up," See-More offered, then glanced to the pale boy, grinning a little. "Thanks, man."

Kyd Wykkyd simply nodded.

"What'd you come by for, anyway?"

The red-eyed boy frowned, looking down at the floor. It wasn't a good time to say anything that he had wanted to say before. So, he simply mumbled, "Wanted to visit. ... You're my friends."

"You might as well stay; we're short of F.I.V.E. Unless you're still hanging around Angel, anyway," Jinx suggested.

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, then waved his hand, as if to say 'that was awhile ago'.

"Great; stick around, so we can pay back those stupid Titans for this!"

Trailing his eyes to a calender on the wall, Wykkyd nodded slowly. He didn't have anywhere else to really go. Maybe it was better to stick together.

"That's awesome, Wykkyd; it's been since the Academy we really hung out together!" See-More grinned at him.

Kyd Wykkyd smiled meekly.

He had time. He double-checked the calender.


End file.
